


Wieczność

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"Dla RCS - bo łączy Nas paring :D





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Wieczność dla większości istot była pojęciem mocno abstrakcyjnym. Ale Śmierć wiedział doskonale co to jest.

Miał wieczność za sobą.

Na początku był tylko on, Bóg i Ciemność. Potem były Anioły i ludzie. Wszyscy patrzyli na niego nieufnie, jakby z wymuszonym szacunkiem i strachem.

Bóg wpadł na genialny pomysł — Śmierć powinien mieć towarzyszy, tym bardziej, że ludzkość się rozrastała i zaczynał nie nadążać. Tak więc stworzono Żniwiarzy.

Ale po jakimś czasie w obecności Śmierci, zmienili się w mroczne stworzenia, podobne potworom.

I nikt nie wiedział, jak bardzo Śmierć jest samotny. Jak wielki ciężar na nim spoczywa. Ale nie skarżył się, bo ktoś w końcu musiał to robić.

Naprawdę samotny nie czuł się wtedy, gdy razem z trzema braćmi przebywał w zamknięciu. Choć było to problemowe towarzystwo. A potem był Lucyfer, ten naprawdę nieznośny dzieciak, Apokalipsa i Dean Winchester.

Ten jeden człowiek, nic nie znaczący trybik w maszynie, ta mała pluskwa stawała na głowie, by uratować świat. Więc Śmierć pokazał mu, jak to jest być sobą. A potem oddał swój pierścień. A to nic we wszechświecie, ziarnko piasku w pustyni osi czasu, ten cholerny przystojniak zrozumiał go. I uratował świat.

Śmierć miał za sobą wieczność. I wieczność przed sobą. Z Deanem Winchesterem.


End file.
